gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
|related = Vacca Zentorno Tempesta |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Vacca (dial texture) |inttxd = Vacca |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = reaper |handlingname = REAPER |textlabelname = REAPER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Reaper is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The body and silhouette of the car is inspired by the . The frontal fascia of the car appears to primarily take influence from the , seen in the front grilles and hood shape. The car has a short wheelbase and a relatively wide track. The A pillars consist of a small carbon-fibre piece in the center of the pillar, also taken from the HyperSport. The rear of the vehicle is directly based on the Huracan's, sharing almost identical engine louvers, rear lights and bumper design. The vehicle's rear overhang is very compact compared to that of the front and the rear of other sports car/supercars. The stock wheel rim design is based on that of the . Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online Overall, the Reaper is a good performing car. The car has good acceleration thanks to its high powered engine. It has rear wheel drive and a light body weight. The vehicle's top speed is average compared to most high-end supercars. Due to its rear engine, rear wheel drive, and light body-weight, it is prone to spinning out in corners. The engine model appears to be the same as that of the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris, T20, and FMJ, being a single-cam V8 engine. The engine sound is typically high-revving. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Reaper-GTAV-RSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online Image Gallery Reaper-GTAO-Screenshot.png|The Reaper in an official screenshot. Reaper-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|A blue Reaper as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. Reaper-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Reaper on Legendary Motorsport. Reaper-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Reaper on the Rockstar Games Social Club. PegassiReaper-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Reaper on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. PegassiReaper-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Reaper in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $1,595,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: 2FA5T4U, D34TH4U and GR1M. Trivia General *The name "Reaper" is a reference to the Grim Reaper, a common . **Interestingly, as it is one of the high-class target source vehicles, the license plates of its three variants further reference this. *The website's description of having diamond-finished extras refers to the real-life Lykan having custom 'jewelled' LEDs to the customer's preference. *The Reaper is currently the cover vehicle on the Legendary Motorsports website. *The default radio stations for the Reaper are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. Grand Theft Auto Online *The Reaper shares its engine cover model with the Turismo R, however the inner spark plug cover changes color to match the body on the Reaper where the Turismo R remains black. *The Reaper emits a unique electrical beep when the engine is turned off. **It has since been used on the Överflöd Entity XXR. See Also *Vacca - Another Pegassi sports car with similar design cues. *Zentorno - Another Pegassi supercar which also has some elements from the real-life inspirations of the Reaper. *Tempesta - Another Pegassi hypercar with similar design and elements as the Reaper. Navigation }}es:Reaper pl:Reaper Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online